New girl new life
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: What happens when a girl with a mysterious past comes to school with her oldest rival, oldest friends and new rivals and friends.Love breaks out drama rises as Avalon rises to the top and fights for her life with new friends. Pairings: Silvaime vs Scroaime vs Nighaime vs Romaime (slight), Shadamy vs Sonamy Vs Manamy, more couples on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Aimee Panduro and this is my first fanfic and romance will kick in in later chapter or maybe soon. Shadamy rules and Silvaime rules and it will have a love as big as anyone whole you enjoy**.

* * *

I looked at what was in front of me and today was the day i went to hell and hell is high school. I looked at my uniform and compare to the other girls my dress was shorter. All girls wore a black dress with a white vest and white or black long socks while the boys black pants and a black shirt and a white vest. I looked around and I see a girl with pink hair coming my way with a girl with white hair and purple streaks.  
Pinky said, "Hello! My name is Sonia Retro, and this is my friend Rouge Bat! What is your name?"  
Then I said, "Hi my name is Aimee Avalon Salvatore, but you can call me Aimee."  
Rouge then said, "Well Aimee it is so nice to meet you and welcome to Avalon High. Come on I'll show you around."  
"Ok." I said  
So we go in and I see people looking at us and then I turn around and saw two familiar faces.  
"Aimee Avalon Salvatore is that you." The silver head boy said. So I turn around and there it was I said, "Silver Samsin is that you!" So then we both ran towards each other and gave hugs and follow by that was no other than his brother.  
"Yo Aimes his have you been." The green hair boy said.  
"Well Scrouge Samsin has been long, good and how have you been?" I then said.  
"Oh fine fine yeah Silver and I have been doing good too."  
"Wait you guys know each other" Both Rouge and Sonia said at the same time.  
"Yeah we do know each other since we were born and I know every embarrassing moment from the to so you want to know just come to me." And after that comment I was crowed up against the wall of Scrouge fangirls that nearly suffocated me and the Silver pulled me out and I triped and fell on top of him and to make it worse, I also fell on Scrouge and I got glares and looks from girls all around.  
"I am so sorry Silv's and Scrouge." And that didn't help at all murmurs came up and so a black with blue strip hedgehog with eyes as the night sky help me up. He was a sweet gentlemen untill he told me this.  
"You should be more careful you clumsy girl." That really got me good and it got me mad  
"So what it wasn't my fault I just trip and fell that's it and Silver was nice enough to help me."  
"What ever girly names Night, Night Robotnik."  
"Names not girly my name is Aimee, Aimee Avalon Salvatore."  
"What ever like I ask." Then walked away. I got mad.  
"Hey Aime's forget about him he is stubborn he is Shadow's brother oh wait you don't know him." said a red echidna . "Names Knuckle's. Say what is your schedule (similar to my schedule, but these are advance courses cuz she is smart)  
"Um first period I have Chemistry with Mr.-"  
"Mr. Stingray." Silver then said.  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"Cuz I have him and so does Rouge, Night, Scrouge, and Fionia. You remember her don't you Aime's."  
"How can I forget that bitch she hates me cuz she thought Scrouge and I were dating."

* * *

**Who Is the person they are talking about, why is she a bitch and why is Silver, Scrouge, Night, and Shadow are got dame sexy well stay tune and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry for taking long grades ideas but hope you enjoy here is chapter two.**

* * *

Recap: New girl Aimee Avalon Salvatore goes to new school where she bumps into her old friend and crushes (hint hint ) anyway hope you like

"Of course I rember Fionia that like bitch uh hate her." I said and then scourge and silver started to laugh so hard everyone looked our way and that is we're it all went wrong.

"Wow who's the new hottie she looks like an angle" every girl hated me and now they hate me boys I said in my head. After that I went to my class with Scourge Rouge and Silver. It turned out that me and silver had the exact same schedule so anyway girls glaring it made me uncomfortable.

When I entered the class Fionia came up to me and said, "Oh well if it isn't my Cuz, Aimee oh you never learn do you."

Everyone was shocked because I was pretty and she was so not jk she was bit her attitude needed a check. "Oh hi Fi so nice of you to welcome me with opening arms and judgement" I said sarcasmly. We had to stand in the back while told us our groups.

"Hello fresh meat I will tell you the groups and you can't change it at all even if you do or don't want to ok." Then we all nodded are heads. I just hope me and Fionia are not in the same group because at our old school she dumped all the work on me even if we were not in the same group. "Ok Rouge, Fionia, Andy, Clarisa, Larisia, and Night." Rouge was piss because Clarisa and Larisia were in her group I didn't know why untill Silver told me that they were part of the mean girls clique with a girl name Karen and a few boys too. So other groups were told and then he said "Aimee, Silver, Scourge, Sonic, and Shadow you are in this group" 'How ironic a group of hedgehogs and I am the only girl' I said to myself. "Ok that's it you can introduce yourself go ahead then we learn next time we see each other." Then went straight to sleep for and hour stupid teacher.

So I sat in the middle of Scourge and Silver while Sonic sat next to Scourge and Shadow to Silver. "Ok since everyone in group knows me and Silver, Shads you go first." Scourge said.

"I told you never call me that only Maria and Amy call me that." "Sorry Shadow gosh don't be offensive"

"What ever any way your name is Aimee rite well my name is Shadow Robotnic and my sister is Maria Robotnic she is part of Karen and her 'crew' and my bro night over there."

"Oh Kool nice to meet ya Shadow but did you say you know Amy." "Yeah but not you Aimee an "

"Another Amy as in A -m- y, yeah I know an Amy myself but she is off on something and she won't be back untill a month or less but I'm sure my Amy is not your Amy." Now that I was lying I knew which Amy they were talking about but I had to keep it a secret since I heard so many things about them especially this Sonic character and now I am in his presence I have to keep my mouth shut and leave it a surprise/mystery.

"Say what is your Amy's last name?"

"I don't know I think." I was hesintant I couldn't think, Garden no to easy, Sun no come on think and then it hit me, "Gilbert, Amy Gilbert she is a hedgehog that is pink and black and if you see her tell her that you know me and she will trust you easily if she comes early and all ya know." Yeah nice save go me.

"oh are Amy was Amy Rose." Ok he doesn't know great awesome.

"Kool any way my name is Sonic, Sonic Retro and I am the fastest thing alive."

"No you aren't." Everyone including me said and the boys look at me in stead of Scourge and Silver since they knew.

"Oh ok then lets have a race who ever wins is the fastest thing alive lets ask mr. Stingray about racing and we will see who is oh and loser has to kiss a girl Or guy of the winner choosing bet or not."

Then we said without hesitant "Fuck yeah." So we ask and he said do as we please just don't bother him when we are outside and so we were off and that is when Rouge did the ready set go thing and we were off.

* * *

**Hope you like it see who wins Aimee Silver Scourge Sonic or Shadow well sorry for taking long untill next time byes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Srry for taking long grades ideas but hope you enjoy here is chapter three

* * *

Recap: New girl Aimee Avalon Salvatore goes to new school where familiar faces and new ones appear. Last chapter ended with an exciting race so will win well let's see and find out.

* * *

"Get your mark." Rouge said, "Get set and go!"  
And then we were all off leaving a trail of dust behind us.

"That was really stupid of Aimee to do that she can't beat my Sonic!" Fionia said, 'yeah right scourge will win. My one and only love.' She said in her mind.

"You give girly." Sonic said  
"Yeah right I am bierly getting started and you can eat my dust and your utter defeat!" I then said

"Ha you can't but us out can you now!" Scourge and Shadow yelled.

"Hey now you are butting me out!" Silver came up behind and now we were neck to neck to each other. If course me in the middle with scourge in my left and silver on my right and on silvers right none other than Sonic and on scourges left Shadow.

"You know what I am getting tired so I finish it off right now!" I then said

"Then give up and come and claim your defeat." Sonic said to me.

On a near by tree:

"Hmm I see Aimee made friends." A pink figure said in the high tree. "I can't wait to go to school and do my thing and all."

"Then why don't you go?" A rouge color cat said.

"Yeah why don't go now?" A hot pink hedgehog said. "You have to. Go any way."

"Shut up Starlight and Melody! I am on a mission and I must not interfer with Aimee's mission." She yelled in a mere angry whisper still looking at the race.

Back to the race:

I can't believe their here I have to finish this up and now.

"Enough now it's over." And then I burst out leaving not only dust but a bright white firey line behind me and ending at the finish line. Then I heard my time was "2mins flat"

"Huh new record." I said. Later came Silver and Shadow in tie second at 2mins and 30secs and of courses Scourge and Sonic at 3mins flat.

"Wow that was amazing!" Everyone yelled

"Thanks." I said as I blush with total embarrassment.

"Huh you improved and better and faster." Silver said.

"I wonder if she is stronger than last time?" Scourge asked.

"You bet anyway I have to go to the bathroom so be back in a flash."

"Hey that's my line no fair." Sonic wined.

Shadow then pulled out a chilly dog out if no where and then said "Here boy" And so he threw it and sonic barked like a dog very funny.

"Ha charming." I said in a sarcasm way and ran to the "rest room" as fast as I can.

At the forest:

As I got to the tree where they were I looked up.

"Look who finally decided to show up." I said

"What miss me already." A voice came up from behind and push me to the tree.

"Oh it's you love."

"The one and only babe." The black and green hedgehog said then he kissed me.

"Uh!" We heard from above. "Get a room!" Then laughter shout up in the air.

"Oh shut up Liam and quit laughing Leloni and Lance!" I yelled happily. "Next time you two kiss get a room too." Then shut up after that.

"I see the mission is going ok." Leslie, a red weasel said  
"Not even close." I said looking the other direction.  
"What do you mean by that Aimes?" My hedgi boyfriend told me.

"We'll i know for sure Egghead is principle and Snivery vice. And that's all I know." I began and then continue, "I only been to one class and that teacher is a fucken jackass and didny even knew I left."

"Well can I go yet cuz I really want to meet them so badly cuz I haven't seen them in a while." Said the pink figure.

"We'll you can't remember." I said " Michel said so. Well at least not yet anyway"  
"I know." She said

* * *

Who is the pink figure? Green and black figure? Who is Michel and why is egghead apart of it? Stay tune and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry for taking long grades ideas again, and grounded cuz i open up a Facebook. Uh when will i ever learn. but hope you enjoy here is chapter four**

* * *

**Recap: New girl Aimee Avalon Salvatore goes to new school where familiar faces and new ones appear. A race goes out she wins. mysterious figures come out well here it is.**

* * *

"We'll you can't remember." I said " Michel said so. Well at least not yet anyway"

"I know." She said**.**

"Ames you know you are coming in less than a month."

"Yeah I know, and it only been like less than an hour and you made really good friends that i haven't seen in a long time."

"Yeah but remember they humiliated you and kicked you out for Sally cuz she wanted you out." a green seediran said. "I mean look at me I died and came back to life cuz of Aimee and I feel like not facing Tails and Cream or anyone in this matter." snickering came along from the over active 12 year olds.

Back at the class:

"What is taking that girl so long." Rouge said. " I swear she takes longer than me."

"I don't know but class is almost over." Silver said.

Back to the tree:

"Yeah your right Cosmo." Amy said. "And will you shut up." They fell completely silent and then my boy friend turned to me.

"Aimes you should go cuz i can hear them asking where you're at."

''Ok oh and i have a surprise."

Everyone said "What is it?"

"Well starting tomorrow you all go to school."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah Michel said Amy you go earlier and everyone else has to come. So... Bye." I ran fast back and made it in time.

{"Hey everyone sorry im late. I got lost." I said without giving a way where i was.

" Oh ok than class is almost over and Mr. Sting Ray is asleep still so run and leave him there." Scourge said. So everyone ran and it was funny. We made back to class and so Silver and Scourge came up from behind me.

"So what is your next class Aimes?'' They both said.

"Um AP english with Mr. Bear."

"Omg that is my class too." They both said.

"Wow mine too and of course Cream and Blaze." Sonic and Shadow both said.

"Yeah you'll love Blaze and Cream they are kool." Silver said.

"Yeah Silver and Blaze are dating that is why.'' scourge said.

"Oh Silvy has a girlfriend." I said which made him blush as much as knuckles fur. "I have a Boyfriend too and you will meet him tomorrow."

"Wow so cool. Right Silver." Scourge said.

"Yup looks like we are growing up well instead of you with no girl what so ever."

"What ever I am still kool rite gals" he turned around and from around the corner of where we were were girls running back to where ever they were. "Hm told ya."{

We rolled our eyes and walked to AP english or as people call him. Mr. Bear.

We walked in and he told us to stand in the back uh what a pain. Yes I am new but really assign seats like boring. He went down a large list and it was boy girl boy girl. That was a kill to me. I just heard a purple cat behind me.

"Hey Shad Sonic Silvy and Scourge."

"Hey Blaze." so this was the great Blaze everyone wanted me to meet so much.

"Whos the newbie?"

"Oh my name is Aimee Salvator."

"Cool." She said while kissing Silvy. Man such a cute couple. "Gosh you are really pretty all the guys were talking about mysterious beauty who came today during Ms. Panther Pe class." That comment made me blush so much.

"Yeah I have a boyfriend."

"That is so cool, but then again be careful a boy name Romeo oh he is the worse such a player." I nodded.

To bad I couldn't sit next to since her last name was Coreno and she had to sit all the way on the other side like lame. Then one of my worse nightmare came true. Sally came in and my cousin is not as worse as Fiona, but still from total Angle to Devil and what she did to Amy well Fuck her. Then Cream a pretty little rabbit skipped through the room and waved at all of us but we couldnt talk for our teacher gets mad for that. As he went more down it was Maria, Shads sister then shadow himself, then a blank seat with Sonic sitting next to it, Then Sonia Scourge. After him was of course me then silver like really again. It seems like they want us never to be separate or something like really. After that it was Julie and Night and that was it. Well time progress and by then we just talk about poems and how next week we will be assigned partners. English was boring, but hey i need to pass in order to graduate. Well then the bell rang and we were off.

* * *

**So there it is hope you like and i did not want to write out the whole class it was just a boring regular poem lesson well i hope you guys stay tune for there surprise ok and hope you give me reviews kk BYES.**


End file.
